mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe/Spider-Man
Bio Once your run of the mill science nerd; a bite from a radioactive Spider turned Peter Parker into the Amazing Spider-Man! Learning that with great powers came great responsibility, Spider-Man dedicated himself to protecting the people of New York. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities A bite from a radioactive spider on a school field trip causes a variety of changes in the body of Peter Parker and gives him superpowers. Spider-Man has the ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility. Some of his comic series have him shooting webs from his wrists. Brilliant, Parker excels in applied science, chemistry, and physics. With his talents, he sews his own costume to conceal his identity, and constructs many devices that complement his powers, most notably mechanical web-shooters. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. He can also weave the web material into simple forms like a shield, a spherical protection or hemispherical barrier, a club, or a hang-glider wing. Other equipment include spider-tracers (spider-shaped adhesive homing beacons keyed to his own spider-sense), a light beacon which can either be used as a flashlight or project a "Spider-Signal" design, and a specially modified camera that can take pictures automatically. Variations Character Trait Spider-Sense: Like The Flash's character trait, Spider-Man has the ability to slow down time, able to dodge any move that the opponent gives him. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Web Ball: Spider-Man throws a web ball to ensnare the opponent temporary. ** The enhanced version is called Web Blast; it's last longer and does more damage. * Web Swing: Spider-Man swings forward and kicks his opponent; can be done in the air. ** The enhanced version is called Web Stomp and after it connects, Spider-Man stomps onto the opponent's chest. * Spider Sting: Spider-Man uppercuts his opponent into the air similarly to Ryu's Shoryuken. ** The enhanced version is called Spider Bite and involves Spider-Man punching the opponent downwards back to the stage. * Web Glide: Spider-Man shoots a web to pull himself across the screen. Can be done in the air. ** The enhanced version is called Web Closeline; it can be delayed, hit the opponent and can't be blocked at full charge. * Web Throw: Spider-Man grabs his opponent with a web and swings them around before finally tossing his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Web Bash and involves Spider-Man bashing the opponent to the ground instead of throwing him/her, doing more damage. X-Ray Move * With Great Power...: Used a moment before taking a punch, Spider-Man leans just out of the way. Before his opponent can retract the arm, Spidey grabs it, and snaps the arm bone. Next, he jams his elbow into his opponents ribs, breaking a few. Then, while keeping one hand on the arm, he uses the other to grab a leg and lift his opponent slam them into the ground headfirst, damaging their skull and neck. Finally, he sprays webbing on their foot and throws them across the screen where they land on their back, damaging their spine. Super Move * Ultimate Web Slinger: Spider-Man shoots web at his opponent and traps him/her inside it. He jumps up and swings the webbed opponent everywhere until it starts to break. Spider-Man then kicks the opponent all over the place, with every hit leading to webbing in parts of him/her. Afterwards, Spider-Man kicks the trapped opponent off of the webs and back into the battleground. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Broken Yo-Yo: Spider-Man wraps webbing around his opponent's throat, before kicking them into the air away from him. At the last moment he yanks on the web, jerking them back to him, only to kick them back into the air. On the third kick, when he jerks the web back towards himself, his opponent's head pops clean off; the body sailing away while the head comes back to Spidey. Looking at the head awkwardly he finally shrugs and tosses it over his shoulder. * Does Whatever A Spider Can: Spider-Man leaps backward into the air, and then fires a giant triangular web from his web-shooters, ensnaring the opponent and he swings them around in overhead circles several times before finally slamming his opponent into the ground, smashing their head into pieces. * Here Comes The Spider-Man: Spider-Man creates a giant spider-web between two posts before hurling the opponent into it, leaving them unable to escape from it. Spider-Man then creates a makeshift web slingshot (two streams of web on either side of himself), pulls himself back a distance, and lets himself go, sending himself speeding at them. Spider-Man slams his feet into the opponent, severing their torso from their arms and legs, blood oozing from the stumps. X-Ality * Maximum Spider: Jumping towards the back of the screen, Spider-Man vaults forward and performs several flying kicks through his opponent, which ensnares them in a series of webs; also webbing their heart. Spider-Man then finishes the X-Ality with one final, powerful foot-stomp to send the opponent crashing down; also crashing the skull. Brutalities Hara-Kiri Vari-Alities RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Spider-Man’s traditional look. * Kostume 2: Symbiote Spider-Man * Unlockable Kostume 1: Iron Spider from Civil War. * Unlockable Kostume 2: Scarlet Spider Intro Sequence Spider-Man swings into the stage, backflips off the line and gets into his battle stance saying "Look Out! Here comes the Spider-Man!" Victory Sequence Spider-Man webs up the defeated opponent and webs a camera. He walks up to the webbed up opponent and gives a thumbs up and says "Gotta get this one for J.J." and the camera's flash goes off. Rival WIP Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe